Forbidden Love or Forbidden Want
by musicstarr1219
Summary: Edward Cullen is the sexy father of Emmett and Alice who are best friends with Bella Swan. The problem the explained and undeniable attraction and pull between Edward and Bella. Is it just a case of forbidden fruit or is it love?
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Today was the first day of high school for me and my best friends who are twins, Alice and Emmett Cullen. We're all 14 and not exactly thrilled to be freshmen or if the rumors are true than we'll be called fresh meat by the upper class men. I shower and put on a pair of my skinny blue jeans with a short sleeve black shirt and a pair of my chucks before I put on a little bit of make up. I only wear make up when I feel like it, I'm not one of those girls who wear make up all the time and I rarely wear skirts or dresses. I grab my book bag, I pod, and my purse which has my keys, wallet, and my cell phone in it, I walk downstairs.

There I see my parents, Renee and Charlie Swan sitting at the kitchen table. They question me about how I'm feeling about my first day of high school and I swear I think mom is gonna start bawling her eyes out at the mention of me going to high school. I tell them bye and slam the front door shut before walking to the Cullen house which is only two blocks away from my house. When I get there I knock on the door excepting Emmett or Alice to answer the door and I am shocked to see their father Edward sexiest, gorgeous God of a man Cullen. I can't do anything but stare into his green eyes while he runs his fingers through his reddish brown sex hair and gives me that signature Edward smirk. Oh shit I think I just came in my panties and I am almost positive that I have drool running down my chin. Damn that man!

I haven't even noticed Edward telling me to come in the house and me and him moving to the kitchen. I wipe my mouth and chin while he turns his back to me to get a plate that is full of pancakes, eggs, and bacon and sitting it in front of me as I sit in a chair opposite him. Edward Cullen got his first girlfriend pregnant at the age of 13 and in the same year became a father. His girlfriend at the time didn't want the kids or to continue her pregnancy but Edward and his parents talked her into continuing her pregnancy and letting Edward's parents, Carlisle and Esme to help Edward raise the baby which they later discovered was two babies. I never knew that a 13 year old boy could get a girl pregnant but it's true. Esme says that Edward was very mature and responsible for his age which worked in everybody's favor in this situation. And now here he is at the age of 27.

I honestly have no idea what's wrong with me this is my best friends' father and I am picturing him naked in my mind, yes I have seen him naked before. The day I turned 14 I Edward talked my parents into having me a birthday party at their house and I had arrived early because Alice wanted to help me pick which bathing suit I should wear to the party so I went into the bathroom to put on the first bathing suit which was in my hand when I opened the bathroom door there stood Edward naked in all his heavenly glory. I think he ruined me for all men and he hasn't even touched me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward's POV

Over the summer I've noticed how could I help but not notice that Bella Swan's body has suddenly turned into the body of a sexy woman of a goddess. The problem she's only 14 and my kids' best friend. I can't help it my body responses to her like it does to nobody else. All I have to do is just see her and I become hard as a rock.

All my nights now are filled with sex dreams of Bella. I dream me and Bella are fucking in the shower, in the kitchen, in the living room, on the sofa, on my bed, in the pool, on the kitchen counter, on the kitchen table, against every wall in the house, and everywhere in between. I have long ago asked Bella to call me Edward instead of Mister Cullen and now hearing her say my now makes me want to take her over my shoulder and run up to my room and tear all of clothes off of her and have my way with her for a very long time.

Every morning and several other times during the day and night I jerk off to images in my head of her. Just imaging her sweet lips wrapped around my hard cock licking and sucking it makes my body explode. The best image is when I think of what it would be like to have her come to me and ask me to take her virginity. I'll have her laying naked on my bed looking up at me with love, lust and adoration in her eyes as I enter her. She'll wrap her amazing legs around my waist as I thrust deeper and harder into her making her moan until she's screaming out my name when she climaxes. She digs her nails into my back as I continue to thrust into her smelling her strawberry shampoo and after a few more deep thrusts I scream her name as I cum and let my sperm come into her.

I have a hard time controlling myself when I see any boy around Bella. I feel excited and happy when I know that I'm going to get to see Bella and empty and sad when I don't see her. When I wake up in the mornings she's all I think about and when I close my eyes, I see her face, her body and I hear her sweet angel like voice.

I know what all those boys are thinking and what they want and Bella is not like that, she's different, she's special. She's a treasure and a goddess and a princess and she should be treated like one. What more can I say about her? She's smart, head strong, the most beautiful girl in the world and the most caring and loving person that you will ever meet. This is not good, I'm in trouble. I have developed feelings for Bella Swan and they are more than just feelings of lust. It's like we have this bond and connection that nobody else shares. She gets me in a way nobody else ever has before or ever will. Yep, like I said I'm in trouble because I have deep feelings for my teenage kids' best friend who is 13 years younger than me.

Bella's POV

The first day of high school was an experience in itself. I ended up getting homework in every class but gym. I found out that me and Alice and Emmett only have three classes together and that is food in the lunchroom does not improve when you enter high school. All day just like every other day I couldn't get Edward off my mind. Yes I have deep feelings of lust for him but it's more than that. He understands and gets me like nobody else has. It's like we have this bond and connection.

When I'm not around him I feel like a part of me is missing more like my other half. I have very deep romantic feelings for my best friends' dad who is 13 years older than me. Yeah it's official, I'm screw but you can't help who you have feelings for, right? And it's not like anything is going to happen between me and Edward. No matter how much I may dream about it or want it to happen.

Dreams come true right? I mean yeah nothing can happen now but who's to say that nothing will happen in the future. Maybe just maybe me and Edward will have a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two months after school started I turned 15 last month and as usual, I'm at the Cullen house again sleeping over something I have been doing since third grade when I became friends with Alice and Emmett. This time it was different, this time I can't help but sneak looks at Edward every chance that I got. Who could blame me? He's hot! Just thinking about him makes me wet down there and makes my nipples go hard.

I want to feel his lips on mine and to feel his hands on my body. Stop thinking like that I tell myself. Stop having dirty thoughts about Edward. I bet his hands would feel amazing on my body and I bet that he can do things with his hands and lips that would me make feel good and moan. Ok brain listen here no dirty thoughts what so ever about Edward. Yeah like you would really mind seeing him naked again. Damn it now I'm thinking of Edward's cock.

I throw the covers off of me and get out of bed in the guest room where I sleep when I sleep over and make my way down the hall. As I pass Edward's room I hear moaning coming from the room and for some reason I stop and listen. It takes me a second to recognize exactly who it is that's moaning and when I do it surprises me, it's Edward. Oh my god is he have sex with some woman? No Edward never has a woman in the house, he wouldn't do that to Alice and Emmett. After a few minutes of listening I hear something that completely shocks me.

"Bella. Yes Bella. So good. Uhh. " Edward just said Bella and the only Bella that I know is me. But Edward couldn't possibly be thinking of me, could he? When I realize that I should be moving the door to Edward's room opens and Edward sees me and the look on his face tells me that I've been caught. He looks around the hallway before pulling me inside his room.

"Bella did you hear what I just did?" Edward asks me lifting my chin up so that I'm looking into his amazing green eyes. I nod my head yes because at that moment I am unable to speak.

"Bella do you know what I did?" Edward asks me and truthfully I have no idea what Edward did but it sounded like he enjoyed, a lot.

"No. Will you explain it to me?" I ask out of curiosity even though I have a feeling that I shouldn't have said that.

" I was touching myself" He said and I wonder why that felt good.

"Where were you touching yourself? Why did that make you feel good?" I ask confused right now. Edward takes my hands and places them on his cock which is growing and hard as a damn rock.

"It might be better if I show you what I was doing. Would that be ok, Bella?" I just nod my head and Edward pulls his black boxers down until his cock is out. Edward looks at me and takes his hands and puts his hands on his cock. He starts stroking his cock slowly at first and then faster and soon Edward starts talking he's stroking his cock.

"Bella. Oh shit. Do you want to stroke my cock Bella?" Edward asks me and I notice that his eyes are full of lust. He takes both of my hands and puts his hands over mine and shows me how to stroke him. Soon he removes his hands and it's just my hands stroking him. He feels so good. His cock is hot and hard in my hands.

"You're doing good baby. Your hands stroking me is making me feel so good. Oh god I have dreamt about this so many times. Stroke me faster, love." Edward thought about me while doing this to himself and not only that but he's dreamed about me doing this to him. That thought just made my panties wetter. After a couple of more minutes of stroking Edward his body jerks and white stuff comes all over my hands. Edward tells me what it is and I want to taste it to see what it taste like, so I take one of my fingers that is covered in it and put it in my mouth and lick it. When I do, Edward lets out a groan and I look at him to see him watching me closely. That didn't taste bad at all. I'll only taste cum from Edward.

Edward pulls up his boxers and I go to his bathroom to wash my hands when I come out Edward kisses my forehead and tells me that I should probably go back to the guest room. I know he's right but I want to stay with him but I decide to listen to him and go back to the guest room after Edward told me that we need to talk tomorrow. I lay in the bed thinking about what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward's POV

Today was pure torture for me, today Bella was here at the house for a sleep over. She's 15 now, only three more years and she's legal. I swear I think she's trying to kill me, the way her little hips move every time she walks and her smell, it's driving me crazy.

The feelings I had for Bella months ago and now worst and deeper then ever before and she keeps giving me these smiles and I have seen her numerous times checking me out when she thinks nobody is looking. So that means that she feels it too, right?

How crazy is this? No matter where I'm in any place if Bella's there my body draws me to where she is. And that now I am left with a little, I mean a big problem that Bella left me with when I saw her behind over in the guest room to grab her pajama's from her over night bag before going into the bathroom to change. I waited a couple of hours just to make sure everyone was asleep before I pulled out my cock from my boxers and started stroking myself to images of Bella.

At first it was images of Bella stroking my cock and then it was of Bella with her mouth on my cock. Her perfect mouth sucking me as she took me into her mouth inch by inch. Her looking up at me with those innocent brown doe eyes as she watched my reaction as she slid a little bit more of me into her mouth. Shit I'm close to coming now. I throw my head back and start talking to my imaginary Bella.

"Bella. Yes Bella. So good. Uhh." I finish and cum all over my hands. I run into my bathroom which is inside my bed room and wash my hands. I think I'll go downstairs to watch TV or read a book. I open my bed room door and see Bella standing there. Shit. I'm getting hard again, down boy. I decide to see if she heard what I just did and to see how long she's been standing there. I check the hallway to make sure that Emmett or Alice isn't around and I pull Bella into my room shutting the door behind us.

"Bella did you hear what I just did?" I ask looking at her face that now has a nice red blush to it. She only nods her head to answer my question. What should I do now? Does she even know what I did? Maybe she has no idea that I was jerking off and to her.

"Bella do you know what I did?" And when I look into her eyes I know that she has no idea exactly what I did.

"No. Will you explain it to me?" Bella asks me and I know that her curiosity got the best of her. Oh my god. My erection is now almost standing at full attention.

" I was touching myself" I reply honestly watching Bella closely making sure that she isn't uncomfortable.

"Where were you touching yourself? Why did that make you feel good?" See I told you that she's trying to kill me. Ok now my cock is trying to escape from my boxers and run right to Bella's tight, virginal pussy. Yes I know that Bella is a virgin, I overheard her and Alice talking about it. I take her hands and place them on my boxer covered cock, letting her feel me. I bite back a moan because it feels so good and she's not even touching me skin to skin yet.

"It might be better if I show you what I was doing. Would that be ok, Bella?" She nods her head yes and I pull my boxers down just enough for my cock to spring free, standing straight at attention and pointing right at Bella. Eager boy, he is.

I look at Bella to see her eyes go wide at the sight of my naked cock even though this isn't the first time she's seen it, and I take my hands and puts my hands on his cock. I start stroking my cock slowly at first and then faster and soon I start talking while I'm stroking my cock.

"Bella. Oh shit. Do you want to stroke my cock Bella?" I ask her, hoping that my jerk off fantasy is about to come true. I notice that Bella's eyes are a darker brown and that they are full of lust. I take both of her small soft hands and puts my hands over hers and shows her how to stroke me. Soon I remove my hands and it's just Bella's hands stroking me. Her hands on my naked cock is amazing absolutely fucking amazing. She's enjoying this as much as I am. Maybe she dreamed of this too.

"You're doing good baby. Your hands stroking me is making me feel so good. Oh god I have dreamt about this so many times. Stroke me faster, love." Now she know that I thought about her while jacking off and that I dreamed of her doing exactly what she's doing now.

After a couple of more minutes of Bella stroking me, my body jerks and I cum harder than I have ever came before all over her hands. She looks at my cum with a questioning look and I tell her what exactly it is and then Bella does the sexiest thing ever. She takes one of her fingers that is covered in my cum and puts it in her mouth licking it clean. A loud groan escapes my lips as I look at the image in front of me.

At this moment I want nothing more than to throw her on my king size bed and fuck her like there's no today. But I know that I want her first time to be gentle and I know that we need to talk about what's this is that's happening between us first.

She tells me that it didn't taste that bad and that she liked the taste of my cum which just makes me harder. I have learned with Bella to never except what you think you should except because she will surprise and shock you all the time. I pull up my boxers and watch as she goes into my bathroom to wash her hands.

When she comes out I kiss her forehead and tell her that she should probably go back her room now. And I tell her that we need to talk tomorrow before she walks off headed to the guest room. I walk into my bathroom and remove my boxers and take a cold shower while thinking of what just happened. One of the best days of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward's POV

The next day I thought that it should be easy to get a chance to talk to Bella about what happened last night and everything but no, my kids seem to have decided that it was keep Bella away from me day and haven't left her side since breakfast this morning. I can still feel her little hands on my cock stroking me just like she did last night. I can't help but smile. My erection making it's presence known in my pants at the reminder of what I got up to last night with Bella.

The front door opens and slams shut and I hear two pair of feet coming towards the living room where I'm sitting on the black couch. I grab a medium size pillow and put it in my lap hoping that it'll hide my hide on. Seconds later, Bella and Alice come into the living room and Bella sit down beside me, looking at the pillow and back at me and giving me a shy smile and blushes which only makes my problem that much harder. Alice says that she is meeting up with Jasper her boyfriend who I have met and he seems like a good guy, and saying that she didn't want to be a bad friend by leaving Bella here with just me. She also informs me that while they were out at the movies Emmett met some of his friends Eric and Ben and Ben's older brother Seth who is 17. Seth drove Ben, Eric and Emmett to Ben's and Emmett called Alice to say that he's over at Ben's and sleeping over and to tell Edward.

Bella assured her that it was ok and that she didn't think that she was being a bad friend and Alice upstairs to her room to get ready for her date. Bella looked at me and blushed again. I wonder if she is remembering what we did last night. I gave her one of my dazzling smiles.

"We still need to talk" I tell her

"yeah we do." She says looking down at her hands, I grab her hands and look into her brown eyes.

"soon, we'll talk soon" I promise barely able to wait until Alice leaves. I never understood why it takes her soon long to pick some clothes out and wear them.

Half an hour later, Alice finally comes back down says that Jasper is on his way. Jasper is 16 and has his license and his own car. Ten minutes later Jasper, arrives and Alice leaves promising to be home before curfew and informs him that Emmett is sleeping over at Ben's. Me and Bella just look at each other. At alone at last, finally.

"Bella you know that what happened last night shouldn't of happened right?" I ask looking at Bella who now has her hands in her lap crying.

"I didn't do it right" Bella asks chokes out and I pull her into my arms.

"No, baby you did it right. Believe me. You made me feel so good, too good." I tell her using my fingers to cup her chin and lift it up so that I can look into her face.

"Then why did you say that? About how what we did last night should of never happened?" She asks and I know that she's beyond confused and that I need to be honest.

"Because it shouldn't of, love. I'm 27 and you're 15, it's illegal. I could go to jail." I say and her eyes flashed with anger and hurt. Oh boy. Did I just blow it? Please tell me I didn't.

"Edward what happened last night was mutual and the only way you could go to jail is if I said anything about what happened to someone which I didn't. And how come we can't be together. So what if 12 and half years older than me. Age ain't nothing but a number. Edward I've had feelings for you for years they just grew and became deeper and more intense. I want to be with you and nobody else. But if you don't want to be with me then just say so" She finishes and I have to agree with everything she just said. I didn't force her do anything and so what if I am 12 and half years older.

"Bella I do have feelings for you and like you my feelings have grown and became more intense. I want more than anything to be with you, but we can't tell anyone" Bella looks at me with a huge grin on her face and kisses me on the lips. The feel of her soft lips on mine is too much and I crush my lips to hers and deepen the kiss. Her hands run through my hair as I slip my tongue into her hot, wet mouth. Her tongue darts out and dances with mine. She moans into my mouth and the sound goes my erection which I know Bella can feel now, since the pillow fell onto the floor when I pulled her into my arms.

"Edward, I want you to teach me. I want you to be my first everything." Bella says to me pulling back from our make out session. Yes, yes! My cock shouts standing at full attention and giving a salute to Bella.

I let out a loud groan. I pull Bella back to me and continue our make out session on the couch. Somehow we end up laying on the couch me on top of her. I grind my hips into her clothed hot, core after a few times Bella starts moving her hips and grinding against me. Mine! My heart, and cock both shout at the same time. After countless minutes I pull away before I cum in my pants and before I give her, her first orgasm dry humping. Bella Swan is all mine. And I'm all hers and I wouldn't want it any other way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

My parents are out of town so I am spending the whole week at Edward's. Right now Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and myself are all seated in the living room watching Twilight. My favorite movie. I am seated beside Edward on the love seat with a blanket over me because I'm cold. Emmett and Rosalie are on the bigger couch and Jasper is sitting in the recliner with Alice in his lap.

Edward's hand moves from my knee to my covered center. I look over and him and he smiles and motions with his head at the two couples. I adjust the blanket so that it's over him as well me and place my hands on his thighs, his breathing become heavy and unsteady. I move my hands up until I reach his cock covered by his jeans and I cup his cock through his jeans.

He shoots me a warning look and I look down. I unzip his jeans and open his boxers and pull out his hot, hard cock. Edward isn't even trying to look like he's watching the movie now. He's watching my every move. I stroke him like he taught me to. He has his eyes closed and trying to stop himself from moaning. He unzipped my jeans and slides his fingers under my panties. Once his fingers at my heated, wet core he slides one and then two fingers into me.

I close my eyes and open them to see Edward watching me with his eyes full of arousal. I stroke him faster and he moves his fingers faster into me, almost letting a moan escape my lips. After two more strokes, I put his cock back into his boxers and zip his jeans back up. Edward isn't too happy and so I lean over to him.

"Later. After everyone else is asleep. I'll finish what I started" I whisper in his ear and he smiles and says later.

Edward slips his fingers out of me and zips my jeans back up. He looks over at the two couple and when he's sure that neither of them are paying us any attention he takes his hand and licks his fingers that were just inside me clean. I almost jump him right there but manage to control myself.

We watch the rest of the movie and I can feel Edward's proof of desire for me. Everybody says goodnight to Edward and head upstairs to go to bed. Rosalie is in the guestroom closer to Alice's room and Jasper is in the guest room next to Emmett's room so I'm in the guestroom next to Edward's room which has a secret door that connects the two doors.

I wait for the time for Edward to come into my room like we planned earlier. Things have been going great for us. Everyday I'm with Edward I fall more in love with him. I've never been so happy before. There's no one for me but Edward. I am so caught up in my thoughts I don't even notice Edward come into the room until he sits beside me on the bed and kisses me.

"What were you thinking about?" He asks me and I smile. We never keep anything from each other.

"Just about us and how happy I am. And how much I love you." I say and he grins wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you too, love" He says playing with my hair.

"I think I promised to finish what I started earlier" I say and push him so that he's laying on his back on the bed. I move over to him and push his pajama pants and boxers down and off his legs leaving him naked. He's staring at me waiting for my next move. I've give him hand jobs and he's fingered me but that's as far as we've went. He doesn't want to rush things with me and not just because of my age. He wants to make sure that I don't regret doing anything.

I take him and my hands and stroke him slow at first and then hard and fast. He moans and I stop. He looks at me curious as to why I stopped. I lean over his cock and kiss the head of his cock. Then I take him in my mouth little by little, I watch him the whole time. He closes his eyes and moans.

"Bella, love. Shit. I'm close. I'm fixing to cum. Move love" He says but I just stay where I am and continue to lick and suck him. Soon I feel something wet and hot in my mouth and instantly I know what it is, his cum. I manage to swallow all of it surprisingly since it's my first time giving a blow job.

"Did I do it right?" I ask nervous because he hasn't said anything since he came.

"Love, come here." He says holding his arms out to me. I jump into his arms and he holds me in his arms.

"You were the best." He says looking at me.

"I know that wasn't your first time of receiving a blow job and I know that you have been with other girls." I say looking at him.

"You're right, I have been with other girls. One who I was my first Emmett and Alice's mom, Heidi. I lost my virginity to her when I was 13 but we never did anything else. It was just regular sex, no hand job, no blow job, no fingering, nothing else. And it was just one time. And the other girl I was with because I gave in to the thought that Emmett and Alice needed a mother figure and it was better for me than going out and having one night stands. Her name was Ariel. You don't have to every worry about if they did anything better than you because the truth is I never loved them and I love you. You are my life and I love you. And our sex life is beyond amazing." He said and I lay my head on his chest. And he grabs the cover and puts it over them both and he wraps his arm around my waist and places a kiss on my forehead.

"Goodnight love" Edward says before we both fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

I woke up and stretched and felt Bella curl into me and I smile. I kiss her lips before sliding out of bed and grabbing my boxers and pulling them on. Bella opens her eyes and frowns at me.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to wake you up but I needed to get back to my room before anybody notices that I didn't sleep there last night" I say leaning over her and pressing a kiss to her forehead before heading back to my room. I lay in my bed and manage to sleep for a few hours with dreams of me and Bella.

I shower and put on some new clothes and walk downstairs to make breakfast for everybody. When I get in the kitchen, everybody is already seated at the table talking. I end up making bacon, eggs, waffles, and sausage. I sit down the empty chair beside Bella and wink at her when I notice that everybody else is busy eating or talking to notice. Bella blushes and eats her breakfast.

After breakfast, Rosalie and Jasper leave and go home saying that they'll call Alice and Emmett later. Ten minutes later my front door opens and my parents come in and they have a woman with them. Not just a woman. Heidi. The girl I lost my virginity to. Alice and Emmett's mother. The woman who hasn't seen them since the day they were born. The woman who wanted nothing to do with them.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on? What's she doing here?" I ask completely confused.

"Edward. Son we all need to talk. All of us including the Alice and Emmett" Dad says with a serious and hard look on his face. I call Alice and Emmett down and minutes later all of us are seated in my living room.

"Dad? Who's that?" Emmett asks pointing to Heidi who is sitting in the recliner.

"I'm your mother" Heidi says with a fake smile on her face. Alice and Emmett look at each other and look at me. I nod my head and they sit in silence.

"Why is she here? She didn't want to have any part of the kids lives? She didn't even want to continue the pregnancy" I say getting impatient because all I want now is answers and to for Heidi to get the hell out of my house.

"I'm here for my kids." Heidi says to me and looks over at Emmett and Alice.

"Like hell you are" I shout standing up.

"There's nothing you can do to keep me from taking them with me" Heidi says standing in front of me.

"Oh I think I can do something about it. Considering I'm their father and the fact that you left them with me and my parents the day the were born." I shout at her. I have never been so angry with anyone in my life. There is no way that I'm letting this woman take my kids from me, I don't care if she is their mother or not.

"Edward, did you honestly think that you got me pregnant when you were 13?" Heidi asks laughing.

"You did. That is so funny. I admit you were above average for your age but I was already two and half weeks pregnant when I had sex with you. I knew that you would think the kids were yours and your parents are loaded, so I let you believe that the kids are yours. And my boyfriend at the time didn't want the kids and gave me a choice either him or the kids. That's why I had sex with you, that and to make him jealous. After I gave birth, I left the kids with you and your parents and left with my boyfriend." She finished with an evil smile on her face that I want nothing more than to knock off her face.

"Edward. It's the truth you're not Alice or Emmett's father. I'm sorry son. Heidi found me at the hospital and told me. She had a man with her, claiming that he was Alice and Emmett's father. You remember last week when the doctor swabbed Emmett and Alice's mouths. We did a paternity test with them and the man claiming to be their father. I ran the test myself five times. As much as I wanted them to be wrong, the test is right. Alice and Emmett are not your children." dad said looking at me with sadness in his eyes. I look over at Emmet who is holding Alice who is crying.

dad hands me a piece of paper and I look at it. The paternity test result. dad's right.

"Is there anything I can do to keep the kids?" I ask mom and dad who shake their heads.

"No. As soon as we got the results, I went and got a court order to have the kids removed from your custody and into mine permanently. I now have full custody of the kids" Heidi sneers at me and I mouth sorry to Emmett and Alice as I look at the paper that Heidi hands me. Damn that bitch.

"Kids, you have ten minutes to go upstairs and collect your belongings. And to say goodbye to Esme, dad and Edward. I thank god that Bella isn't here right now. She decided to walk to the park when my parents and Heidi arrived to give us some privacy.

Minutes later, Alice and Emmett are dragging their suitcases and saying goodbye to my parents and me before following Heidi out the door. My parents leave minutes later, telling me to call them later. I hear the front door open and seconds later I feel two soft small arms around my waist.

"Edward what happened?" Bella ask me looking up at me with concern. I wrap my arms around her tightly. I sit down on the couch and pull Bella down beside me holding her like my life depends on it. I tell what happened and she does tells me how sorry she is and ask what she can do for me. I tell just to stay with me. We just stay there me holding her and her holding me and telling me everything will work out while I cry. At least I still have Bella.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV

I hated seeing Edward like this, he was so depressed and really who could blame him. The woman that he hasn't seen in fifteen years just shows up out of nowhere with a paternity test and a court order taking his kids or the kids that he raised away. What kind of monster would do that to Edward and to Emmett and Alice? He found out days later that Heidi is married to a very powerful and rich man who paid off the judge to let her permanent get custody of Alice and Emmett. As hard as these days with my best friends have been for me I know how difficult they have been for Edward.

He and his parents have tried everything that they can think of to try and get Alice and Emmett back but with the connections that the family that Heidi is married into it's impossible. Edward is staying strong for me and I know that he hates to let me see him like this but in a way I'm glad that he trust me and loves me enough to let me see him like this.

Edward's POV

That bitch. What did I ever see in that woman? I have raised those kids since the day the were born and now she comes back and just takes them from me. I'm the only parent that they know and the that really gets me is that it's impossible for me to get them back because of her families' connections. What kind of person who is suppose to up hold the law takes money in exchange for letting someone like Heidi have kids that she never wanted in the first place, back?

This is beyond screwed up. I can't believe that I'm letting Bella see me like this. At first I thought that she would leave me because I was being weak but no, not Bella she stayed beside me and helped me. I know this is killing her too. She lost her best friends. The two people beside me who should could count one and tell everything to. Two of the most important people are gone from her life.

I feel like I failed her, like this is my fault. How did I not know that Alice and Emmett were not my kids? I never once questioned if Alice and Emmett were mine or not? I never thought that I had a reason to doubt that they were my kids. It looks like I was so wrong.

And Heidi knew all this time, all these years and not once she bother to tell me the truth or even try to find me. I was thirteen years old for crying out loud. I was a kid raising two kids myself. I had no real teenage or high school experiences. I never to any dances or tried out for any sports. All I did was go to school, work and spend time with Alice and Emmett. Because my life revolved around Alice and Emmett.

That bitch ruined my life and those two kids' lives too. She took my innocence in every sense of the word from me. And she said that she knew that the kids would be taken care of by me and my parents. What the hell does a thirteen year old know about being a father? Nothing that what.

Will I ever see Emmett and Alice again? If I do will they still call me dad? At least they have each other, I know that they will take care of each other. Is there anything else that can go wrong?

I hear Bella's cell phone ring and I hear her voice as she answers it. Next I hear her scream and I take off running up the stairs to my room. I find her on the floor crying and clutching her cell phone in her hands. I kneel down in front of her and try to talk to her. All she does is look at me and says my name. I pick her up and sit her on my lap rocking her.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's POV

No! No! This can't be happening. This all has to be a horrible nightmare and I'm going to wake up any second now. They're gone. Everybody is gone, Emmett, Alice and now my parents. Why is this happening to me?

What am I suppose to do now? What's going to happen to me? Where am I going to live? I can't think about that now. I have to make funeral arrangements for my parents. Funeral arrangements? I just saw my parents a few days ago and now they're dead.

I keep looking at my cell phone that I'm clutching in my hands waiting for my parents to call me even though I know that it'll never happen. I keep excepting them to show up at Edward's front door to take me home like they have done so many times before.

I'm never going to hear their voice again. I'm never going to see my parents smiling at me again. I'm never going to hear my dad call my his little girl or princess again. I'm never going to be forced to watch another football or baseball game that dad watches every Sunday again. I'm never going to worry about what to get my mom for mother's day or what to get my dad for father's day again. They'll never be a new family picture of the three of us again. I'll never get to have my dad put my dates through the third degree again.

I'll never have the experience of my parents taking me to go get my drivers license. I'll never have the experience of my mom taking pictures of me and my date for my prom and my dad threatening my prom date. I'll have my parents sitting in the audience when I gradate high school and college. I'll never have my parents helping me move into my first apartment. I'll never again have my parents tell me that they love me and how much they love me.

I've never have my dad walk me down the aisle when I get married or have my mom get to play her part as mother of the bride at my wedding. I'll never get to dance with my father at my wedding or have my mom cry during my wedding. I'll never get to see my parents hold my kids when I have them. The only thing that brings me so comfort is knowing that they died together because I know my dad couldn't live with my mom and I know my mom couldn't live without my dad.

I hear Edward saying something to me but I can't make out the words. I don't even remember where I am right now. All I'm aware of is two strong arms holding me while I'm laying on a bed. Edward's bed and Edward's arms. My face is stained from all the tears that I've cried and my eyes I know have to be red. I fall asleep not because I want to but because I wore myself out crying.

(Dream)

I open my eyes and look around. I'm in my bed, in my room at home. I hear laughter downstairs. My parents' laughter. I run downstairs and find my parents sitting at the kitchen table talking and eating breakfast just like they do every morning. They stop and look at me and smile.

"Hey princess, we thought you weren't going to get up before noon" My dad says jokingly and I blush.

"we made pancakes, French toast, eggs, and muffins" my mom saying as I move further into the kitchen. I open the cabinet and grab a plate and a glass. I grab the orange juice and pour some in the glass before filling my plate with some of everything. I set my glass and plate down and open the kitchen drawer and grab a fork before sitting down at the table.

"Bella, we want you to be happy. Edward makes you happy and we want you to know that you two have our blessing" my mom says and I look confused and shocked

"He'll take care of you and love you. I wouldn't leave you if I didn't think that he would take care of my little girl" my dad says looking me in the eyes. I don't know what to say, so I say nothing.

"we know how much you two love each other. Be happy" my mom says grabbing my hand. They both stand up and walk over to me and hug me.

"We love you. It's time for us to go. Be happy with Edward. We'll be watching" dad says before they before just vanish in front of me

(End of Dream)

I wake up and look around and call out for my parents. I must of woke Edward up beside he sits up beside me.

"It was all a dream wasn't it?" I ask looking at him.

"yeah" he says

"my parents are dead?" I ask him and he shakes his head yes

"I'm here" Edward tells me pulling me into his arms and kissing my forehead


	10. Chapter 10

Edward's POV

While Bella was asleep I took care of the funeral arrangements for her. The funeral would be held in three days on Sunday and her parents will be buried next to each other, next to her dad's parents. As soon as I finish making the necessary arrangement I climb back into bed slipping my arm around Bella's waist pulling her to me so that she is laying on my chest.

It breaks my heart to see Bella in so much pain and crying. I wish that I can take away all her pain and sadness but I know that's impossible to do so I promise myself that I'm going to be there for her and help her through this. My sweet Bella, first she lost her two best friends and days later she lost her parents.

Bella always put other before herself and hides her feelings and rarely lets anyone see her cry or in pain but me and Bella know each other so well that we know how the other is really feeling. And I know for the past couple of days that she was putting on a front in front of me so that I couldn't see how much it hurt her that Emmett and Alice was gone. She didn't want to make me feel worse and she just wanted to help me but I know her better than she thinks.

But when she got that phone call she just broke down and lost it. Some of it was from losing Alice and Emmett days ago but it was also from losing her parents. Both things combined just finally broke her down. She just couldn't take it anymore. And I know Sunday, she'll go to her parents funeral and put on a smile for everyone there and accept everyone condolences never letting anyone see how much it'll be killing her on the inside and how much it hurts her. But I'll be there by her side.

Nobody has thought that it's strange that Bella has been over my house since the day before Alice and Emmett left and that she's still here. Everybody knows that Bella needs someone to look after her after her parents death and everybody knows how bad it hit me when Heidi took Alice and Emmett from me. They think I look at Bella as another daughter but they couldn't be more wrong. My feelings for Bella has never been fatherly or brotherly.

I wonder what her parents would thought of mine and Bella's relationship? Would they had sent her away to boarding school or to an all girls school? Would they have called me a cradle robber and tell me to find someone my own age? Would they had made sure that I never saw Bella again?

Would they had sent me to jail? Would they have got an restraining order against me so that I couldn't see Bella? Or would they have been shocked at first and understood and realize how much me and Bella love each other? Would they in the end saw how happy we made each other and just want Bella to be happy, even if it was with me?

The sound of my cell phone ringing brings me out of my thoughts. I grab my phone off my nightstand being careful not to wake Bella up and look at the phone and see that it's my dad calling. I flip open my phone and answer it.

"hey dad." I say looking over at Bella to make sure that she's still asleep.

"hey son. How's Bella doing?" he asks me, I know that my parents have been worried and concern about Bella over the last couple of days

"she's not doing good. All she does is cry, she hardly eats anything. She's sleeping right now." I tell my dad

"Edward, let me know if she doesn't get anybody better. I may have to give her some sedatives to make her sleep and to calm her down." My dad says

"I made all the funeral arrangements. The funeral is to be held Sunday and her parents are to be buried next to her grandparents. She said that where her parents wanted to be buried. Dad, how did her parents die?" I ask my dad. Bella has not yet told me how her parents died.

"She didn't tell you?" My dad ask me

"No. And I'm afraid to ask her because I'm afraid it will make things worse for her." I say and the last thing I want to is make things worst for Bella.

"They were in a car crash. A drunk driver ran a red light doing twice the speed limit. They were hit head on. They were taken to the local hospital and were dead on arrival." My dad said and I can't believe it. A drunk driver took the love of my life's parents away from her.

"Thank you for telling me. I'll see you and mom at the funeral, Sunday. I need to go back to Bella and check on her" I say to my dad

"Ok. Tell her we love her and that we're thinking of her. We'll see you Sunday. Bye son" My dad says

"Bye dad" I say and hang up the phone. How is Bella going to handle the funeral? It's going to be so hard for her to say goodbye to her parents.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's POV

Today is the day of my parents funeral. It hurts and pains me so much to think about my life without them and not having them there to share my life with. I feel numb. I don't eat well not much anyways, Edward makes sure that I eat even if it is a small amount. Edward he's been taking care of me and I feel awful because I should be taking care of him.

Me and Edward are a matched pair, we both lost two of the most important peoples of our lives within only a matter of days. Edward has made me get out of bed and made me shower and get up out of bed. He even has got me to watch TV for a few minutes and read a couple of pages in one of my favorite books. He made sure that I didn't have to take care of the funeral arrangements and that I had black dress to wear to the funeral.

My parents would of eventually gave me and Edward's relationship their blessing if they were still here. They only wanted me to be happy, that's all that mattered to them was that I was safe and happy and I am with Edward. Edward has a surprise for me and he won't tell me what it is and I'm not really in the mood for a surprise he assured me that I would like this surprise.

Three hours later, me and Edward and a lot of other people are standing in front of where my parents will be buried. Person after person has come up to me said how much my parents will be missed and told me how my parents were such good people. Edward was right by my side the whole time, he never left and I was so grateful for that. If anybody thought it was odd they never said anything about it. Edward had his arm around my waist and I had my face buried into his chest as my parents coffins were lowered into the ground and covered with dirt.

Suddenly, I heard two voices calling my name. Voices that belonged to two people who couldn't possibly be here because they were gone. Great now I'm hearing things too, I said to myself. The voices got closer and I heard footsteps. I looked up to where the footsteps where coming from and found myself looking at my best friends, Emmett and Alice.

Before I knew it, they were right in front of me, hugging me. I looked from them to Edward and back again.

"How are you two here?" I ask my best friends confused

"Dad…I mean Edward contacted us through email and with phone calls and text messages. Saying that we needed to come back, that you needed us." Alice said and I saw the pain and hurt in her, Emmett's and Edward's face when she called Edward, Edward and not dad.

"Mom, that's what Heidi insisted we call her, wouldn't let us have any contact with dad…I mean with Edward's family and she refused to let us have any contact with our friends. Mom, took our cell phones from us and we were not allowed to use the computer where we are staying. Two days ago, me and Alice decided we had enough and we found out where Mom hid our cell phones and while Mom was in the shower we took our cell phones. We tried calling your phone but nobody ever answered. When we saw all the missed calls and text messages from Edward we called he and when he told about your parents we knew we had to come today. So me, Alice, Edward, Esme and Carlisle came up with a plan. Me and Alice told mom that needed to get some money out of the bank from the college fund Edward set up for us when we were born and she dropped me and Alice off at the bank while she went to the spa and said that she will be back to pick us up in four hours. So when she left we called Edward and he called Esme who came and picked us up and drove us here. We are still in town but not for long. She is taking us out of state, she hasn't told us yet where we're going and knowing her she won't." Emmett explained and it made so much sense now why Alice and Emmett didn't call.

"The reason I didn't return your calls is that I never got them. I broke my phone a couple of days ago. I threw it against the wall. And I wish you guys could stay longer but you're here now and that's what's important" I say and I look at Edward who looks so happy. I don't know if it's because Emmett and Alice are here or because for the first time in days I'm happy.

We talked and before long Emmett and Alice had to leave.

"Edward. Mom is using any and all the connections that she has to keep us as far away from you as possible. And we know that you're trying to fight to get us back but her husband's family are bad people, people that you don't want to mess with. Edward for our piece of mind, please stop fighting for us. We don't want you to get hurt and you will if you keep fighting for us and so will your family and everyone that you love and care about. If we don't see you again before we're 18 …"Emmett says and stops like he is unable to finish the sentence.

"Emmett, Alice time to go" Carlisle says coming up to us with Esme at his side.

"We love you Edward" Emmett and Alice say at the same time and they both hug Edward who tells them that he loves them too, before Alice and Emmett leave with Esme and Carlisle. Edward has his arms around me.

"Do you think we'll see them again?" I ask Edward, referring to Emmett and Alice

"I don't know, I wish that I could say that we will but I can't" Edward says looking down at me with sadness in his eyes. For a little bit of time, things were ok. For a little bit of time, me and Edward were not alone. I think that's a sign, a sign that things will get back for us. A sign from my parents that no matter what me and Edward can face anything as long as we do it together.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's POV

The next week my family's lawyer, Mr. Webber came over to Edward's where I was still staying to read my parents' will. Me and Edward haven't even kissed since the night after Emmett and Alice were taken away from him. We're just giving each other time to deal with our loss, Edward losing Alice and Emmett and me losing my parents and Alice and Emmett. I just hope that I don't have to leave Forks to go live with some long lost relative or something, I can't bare the thought of losing or leaving Edward.

Every night Edward holds me and tells me that everything will work out in the end and that makes me feel a little better, I want to believe what he says so much but I don't know if I can. I throw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans from my clothes that Esme brought over a week ago when it became clear that I couldn't handle going home to the empty house and come face to face with all the memories of my parents yet. Esme and Carlisle along with everybody else saw how much I leaned on Edward and just saw what Edward has been doing as taking care of someone he thought of as another daughter, but the truth is Edward never thought of me as a daughter but nobody but me and Edward knows that.

As I walk downstairs and into the living room, I see Mr. Webber has arrived and is seated in a chair while Edward is sitting on the couch. Both apparently waiting on me. I sit down on the couch beside Edward and Mr. Webber takes some papers out of his briefcase and starts reading the will.

"Bella, let me know if at anytime you need to take a break or want me to stop reading. OK?" Mr. Webber says to me and I nod my head to show that I understand. Mr. Webber is a very nice and sweet man around the age of 40. He has on a grey business suit and black shoes. Edward is wearing the same thing as me, a t-shirt and jeans.

"Let's begin then. This is the will of Renee Marie and Charles (Charlie) Nathan Braden Swan. We leave everything to our daughter, Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan. All our money, jewelry and the house and everything else to her. If we die before Bella turns 18 we want Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to become her legal guardian. Both myself, Charlie and my wife Renee believe that Edward will take great care of our only child and we have no doubt in our mind that Edward is the right choice to take care and to care for our daughter, Bella. Bella was and will our always be our greatest and most valuable treasure. This also lets Bella stay in the town that she grew up in and lets her stay with her friends that she has made over the years. Edward please take care of our princess, Bella. And Bella we love you. Love, Charlie and Renee Swan" Mr. Webber finished reading the will and Edward has me in a hug while I continue to cry. Mr. Webber gives me a few minutes to get myself together before continuing.

"Bella, since Edward here, is your new guardian you need to sale your house. Edward you need to get the necessary paper work filed right away to make yourself Bella's guardian. If you have any questions for me, please call me." Mr. Webber says closing his suitcase and standing up, following Edward to the front door where he shakes hands with Mr. Webber and opens the door for him. After Mr. Webber leaves, I'm in shock. I still cannot believe what he just said. Edward, my boyfriend is now my guardian.

"How are you feeling?" Edward ask coming back into the living room sitting down beside me.

"Happy because I get to stay in Forks and with you and also happy that you're my guardian now." I say looking at his face.

"I know. I never excepted your parents to name me as your guardian. I thought for sure they would of named my mom and dad as your guardian" He says and I can tell that it threw him for a loop.

"Edward, you are, were a great dad to Emmett and Alice. They couldn't of had a better father than you. You always put them first and loved them so much, I think that's why my parents decided what they did." I said putting his hand and mine.

"This means that you're gonna be living here, in my house. And that I'm responsible for you. Your parents have entrusted me with the greatest gift that they ever had, you." Edward says to me and squeezes my hand.

"They knew what they were doing Edward. Now nobody can take my away from you" I said with a smile on my face.

"That's right." Edward says leaning down and giving me a soft kiss on my lips.

"I'll go pick your things up tomorrow and we can have your parents things put into storage by the end of the week." Edward tells me and I nod my head.

"Come on, let's go relax in bed" I say standing up and motioning to his bedroom before he picks me up and carries me off to his room.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella's POV

Over the next couple of days, Edward and his parents took care of moving all of my parents things into storage and packing up my things and packing up the house. I wish that I could have been able to help with all the packing but I still couldn't even think about going into the house I grew up in with my parents and packing all their things. Edward and his parents understood, completely and were glad that I wasn't trying to force myself into doing something that I wasn't emotionally ready for. And they're glad that I'm talking about how my emotions and everything now instead of keeping it bottled up.

Edward took me shopping to buy things for my room at his house, even though I really share a room with Edward, he pointed out that it would not look right if I didn't have my own room with my stuff in it. I agreed with him and so bought bed sheets, pillows, pillow cases, comforter, a desk, a desk chair, a TV, a stereo, books, posters, curtains, a lamp, a dresser, and some clothes for me. Edward even bought me a laptop that day. When we got home that day we moved the dresser, desk, TV, and everything else into the room that I am suppose to be using but I won't be using. When we were done the room looked like a room that I would actually love to stay in if I wasn't already sharing a room with Edward.

I started back to school and some of the teachers and students give me looks of sympathy, well others constantly ask me what's it like to live with the hot, sex god Edward Cullen and some even go as far to say that it's a shame that Edward is stuck having to take care of someone like me and that nobody wanted me so Edward took pity on me and let me live with him.

I can't believe the things that some people will say, I mean I never knew people could be so heartless, spiteful and just down right cruel. I mean for crying out loud I just recently buried my parents and lost my best friends. Can't these people just give me a break and lay off?

Edward's POV

Box after box I pack up Bella and her parents' belongings, I am glad that she talked to me about her emotions and that she couldn't come here to pack her parents things. My poor Bella. I love her so much and I just want to take away her pain and take care of her.

I have tried everything that I can to get Alice and Emmett back but nothing worked. Heidi is now telling people that I knew that I wasn't their father and took the kids without her knowledge after she and Alice and Emmett left the hospital after Alice and Emmett were born. Heidi has also been telling people that I've been poisoning Alice and Emmett against her and that I threatened Alice and Emmett with violence and that I was verbally and emotionally abusive to them. I never told Bella about any of this because I don't want to cause her more stress. Lately, I've been getting threatening phone calls on my cell phone and on the house phone and threatening letters and photos with a target on Bella. That's when I talked to the lawyer I was talking to and my dad and after some time thinking about it, I had no choice but to stop trying to get Alice and Emmett back. At least, I know they're safe and they have each other, Bella only has me and it would kill me if something happened to Bella because of me. I just hope that Alice and Emmett one day forgive me for my decision.

I had no choice but to tell Bella what had been happened and she begged and pleaded with me to do whatever it takes to get Alice and Emmett back. I showed her the letters and the photos and about all the threats, that were not aimed at just Bella but also at my parents. How could someone use three people that I love to keep me away from two people that I raised and love? How can someone threaten my parents and the woman that I love?

"Edward, tell me what you're thinking" My dad says as I stop packing and meet his eyes

" Just thinking about Alice and Emmett and the threats" I say and my dad puts his hand on my shoulder

"Edward, I know you made the decision you did to keep me and your mom and Bella safe. Alice and Emmett will understand, son. They wouldn't want anybody to get hurt because of them" My dad says and I run my fingers through my hair

"The only that helps is that I know they have each other and I got a private detective keeping tabs on them." I say and I'm glad that I took Bella's advice and hired a private detective to keep tabs on Alice and Emmett

" Me and your mom will always support you and be here for you" Dad says and I nod

All I want to do right now is go home and hold Bella in my arms and never let go. At least I kept my parents and Bella safe. I close my eyes and Bella's image pops into my mind and I smile, thinking of Bella in my bed at home safe.


	14. Chapter 14

Bella's POV

Today, is Edward's birthday and I'm going to try to make it his best birthday ever. I wake up and feel Edward's arms around me. I look over at him and watch him sleep for a minute before I get up and go downstairs. I have breakfast done when Edward walks into the kitchen.

" Morning, love" Edward says giving me a kiss

" I made breakfast. All your favorites, bacon, French toast, strawberry pancakes, cinnamon buns, and scrambled eggs with cheese, salsa and sour cream." I tell him and I set the food on the kitchen table.

" you didn't have to do this" Edward says and he sits down at the table

" I know but it's your birthday and I wanted to make it special" I tell him and I sit down beside him and we start eating our breakfast

After we finish breakfast and I put the dishes into the dishwasher, Edward takes my hand and we walk into the living room.

" So what do you want to do today?" I ask him

" Well, today is my day off so I want to spend the whole day with the woman that I love" Edward says smiling at me

We end up going to the movies and then we had lunch with his parents, they gave Edward some books and a new laptop and a watch. The night was spent snuggled up to Edward and watching TV.

"your birthday is not over yet. You still have one more gift" I tell Edward and he gives me a puzzled look.

"but we have to go upstairs to our room for this gift" I tell him

When we reach our room, we sit on our bed and I start kissing him.

"Bella, you don't have to do this." Edward tells me, looking into my eyes.

"Edward, I want to do this with you. I'm ready" I tell him and we remove each other's clothes.

Edward is on his back on our bed and I'm straddling him and move my hands down to cup his cock but he stops me.

" Bella, let me take care of you" Edward says placing little kisses on my neck.

"But it's your birthday, I was going to take care of you" I say and give him a pout

" Love, you know what that pout does to me, this time let me take care of you" Edward says and he flips us so that he's on top of me.

Edward moves down my body and when he gets to my pussy he stops and looks up at me. He moves his head and leans down and kisses my pussy before I feel his tongue inside me. He starts licking and sucking me with his mouth and tongue and I feel my wetness pool between my legs.

"Edward… I'm going…to …umm…like that…ohh" I moan and he licks me faster and I feel myself cum right in Edward's mouth.

" I love how you taste." Edward says and he moves back up my body and kisses me.

He takes one finger and puts it inside of my pussy and I moan.

" This is going to help make it better for you, love" Edward says and he adds another finger and then another before he starts speeding up his fingers.

I thrust forward on his fingers and he starts sucking on my neck while he moves his fingers inside me. I moan his name and continues fingering me in no time at all I cum all over his fingers. He pulls his fingers out of me and brings them to his lips where he cleans them off by putting them into his mouth.

" You are the sweetest taste. I will never get tired of tasting you" He says looking at me while I watch him.

Edward grabs a condom off the bed where he laid them earlier and rips open the package and rolls the condom on his cock before positioning his cock at my entrance. He looks up at me and I nod and he pushes forward.

"Edward, go ahead." I tell him and he pushes himself completely in me and he pauses.

I feel a certain amount of pain, it's not a lot of pain and it's not unbearable and soon I'm ready to continue.

" You can move Edward. I'm ok, now" I tell him and he starts moving.

He pulls back and thrusts back into me slowly and gently at first but soon his thrust become harder and faster and after minutes I'm ready to cum.

"Oh my…Edward….right there…I'm cumming" I scream and I cum all over Edward's cock

"Damn.. That's right…come on my cock love" Edward says and he thrusts into me repeatedly and I watch his face

" I love you…So good…Feels so good…Bella" Edward screams as he cums and freezes.

Edward withdraws from me and walks to the bathroom where he takes the condom off and flushes it down the toilet. He comes back out of the bathroom with a wash rag and he places the wash rag on my thighs and he cleans me with the wash rag. When he's done he puts the wash rag into the hamper in the bathroom before laying down beside me and pulling me into his arms so that I'm laying on his chest.

"Thank you. This was my best birthday ever" He says and he places a kiss on my forehead. I'm happy that I made Edward's birthday the best one yet.


	15. Chapter 15

Edward's POV

After my birthday Bella went to a doctor and got put on birth control pills. Our first time was so special to me and I know it was special to Bella too. Me and Bella have become even closer we go on dates even though no one knows that it's a date but me and Bella and we talk about anything and everything and we have a very active sex life. I wanted to prove to Bella that our relationship wasn't just about sex which is why I never pressured her to have sex with me.

Bella is now seventeen and she has grown up. Her breasts have gotten bigger and became fuller and she grew in height too. I loved her figure back when she was fourteen and I love her sexy body now. She is still in high school which she hates. She says that most of the girls talk trash about her and tease her and make fun of her while some of the boys constantly hit on her and try to get her to go out with them. I tell Bella that the girls are jealous of her and her beauty and her loving and amazing personality. Me and Bella never date anyone else and that's the way we like it.

I don't need another woman, I have Bella who I love with all my heart and soul. She is my other half, my missing piece. I got Bella a promise ring for her sixteen birthday and for her seventeenth birthday I got her an engagement ring. I don't care if we have to move but me and Bella are getting married after she turns eighteen.

I still can't believe that she said yes to me. My love wants to marry me as much as I want to marry her. I can't wait until we're married and don't have to hide the fact that we're together. I think my mom knows something is going on between me and Bella. Every time she's around when I'm with Bella she gives me a certain kind of look it's like a knowing look and I constantly catch her smiling at me and Bella. She asked Bella about her engagement ring and when Bella said that it was just a regular ring my mom nodded her head and winked at me.

I haven't heard from or seen Emmett or Alice since the funeral of Bella's parents and that just depresses me. I stopped trying to find them after the threats came and soon they'll be eighteen. I just hope they know why I haven't seen them or tried to see them or talk to them. Those poor kids, having Heidi as a mother. I just hope they're ok and that they're happy. Thinking of Alice and Emmett make me think of having kids of my own and I want to wait until Bella is older for us to have kids.

Of course if I told Bella that I wanted to have kids now she would jump on me and ride me until we were both laying on the bed spent. I love her spirit and her feisty side, it is sexy as hell. But I want Bella to go to college first if she wants to and for us to get use to being married before we have kids. Although if Bella did end up pregnant tomorrow we would both be thrilled.

The front door slams and Bella walks into the living room where I'm sitting on the couch watching TV. Bella smiles at me and my cock becomes hard at the sight and smell of her. Bella sits down on my lap so that she's facing me, I know the she feels my cock poking her and I watch her as she blushes.

"Someone is happy to see me" She says and kisses me

Soon that one kiss turns into a full make out session and she has her hands in my hair and I'm cupping her breast. We finally pull away for some much needed air. Bella slides off my lap and kneels down in front of me.

"I think I can fix your problem here" Bella says and she unzips my pants and pushes them and my boxers down my legs.

I watch as she takes my cock into her hands and strokes me up and down and I groan. She strokes me faster and I groan again and then she looks up at me and stops. I give her a puzzled look and she kisses the head of my cock licking the pre cum off of it. The she puts my cock in her mouth and she starts sucking my cock.

" Baby…oh…good…so good…" I say and Bella has managed to put all of my cock into her mouth.

I feel my cock hit her throat and she starts sucking me harder and I close my eyes.

" Do you like that? Do you like me sucking your cock?" Bella asks me and I almost cum right then

" Yes…I love you sucking my cock…" I say

Bella continues sucking me hard and fast and I have my fingers in her hair.

"like that…yes…baby. I'm gonna cum" I tell her and I empty my load in her mouth

She stands up and looks at me before she strips and settles herself on my cock.

"That was just the beginning." she says and starts moving up and down on my cock and hands go on her hips setting the pace.

"You look so good riding my cock" I tell her and I suck her neck as she moans

" And you feel so good inside me Edward" Bella says pulling me away from her neck and kissing me

"I hope you don't have any plans for the rest of the day because I plan on seeing how many places in the house we can have sex in or on before we wear ourselves out" Bella tells me and I groan. I love this woman.


	16. Chapter 16

Edward's POV

I was at home waiting on Bella to get home from school, which left me with an hour to kill. The doorbell rang and I opened the door to see the last person that I ever wanted to see again. Heidi. The only thing that kept me from telling her to go to hell and slamming the door in her face was the she was not alone. Standing there beside her were Emmett and Alice.

"Can we come in Eddie?" Heidi asked me her voice full of fake sweetness mixed with venom.

I waved them to come in with my hands and shut the door after the entered the house. I followed them into the living room where Heidi made herself comfortable while Emmett and Alice remained standing looking around the room. It looked like they were seeing if the room had been redecorated while they had been gone.

"What do you want Heidi?" I asked getting impatient with her and wanting this over with as soon as possible and to have Heidi out of the house before Bella came home and sees her and gets upset.

"Straight to the point. Huh Edward? Me and my husband got a divorce after I caught him screwing his new intern/receptionist." Heidi replied and flinched when she talked about her husband.

"What does any of that have to do with me?" I asked her getting the feeling that I really don't want to know the answer to the question but I have to ask anyway.

"I think this should be discussed without Emmett and Alice in the room" She said looking at Alice and Emmett who looked at each other with questioning look on their faces.

"Edward, is it ok if we find something to eat in the kitchen? We haven't ate in a couple of hours" Emmett says looking at me and I smile while cussing Heidi out in my mind at making them call me Edward.

"Help yourselves" I tell them and they both smile at me before going into the kitchen

"Edward, I know all about what's been going on since we left. And if you don't want anyone else to know about your very active and unacceptable relationship with your ward Bella you will agree and go along with my deal." She said grinning at me with that evil smile of hers.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I counter her. There was no way anybody could know about mine and Bella's relationship, we were too careful.

Heidi opened up her purse and pulled out an envelope which she opened and pulled out some pictures and handed them to me. I looked at the pictures flipping through them all of them where of me and Bella. Me and Bella kissing in the house. Me and Bella in bed together in the house. Bella sitting on my lap in the kitchen with me kissing her. Bella with her arms and legs wrapped around me while kissing me.

"What the hell? How the hell did you get these pictures?" My voice shaky with anger as I grab her by her arms.

"Haven't you learned yet that you can get anything with enough money?" She sneered at me and I pushed her away from me with enough force causing her to fall on her flat ass.

"What do you want?" I ask rubbing the back of my neck.

"You want Emmett and Alice back, you can have them back. But I come with them. We're a package deal. And I me and you are getting married. We're going to have a real marriage and I want access to your bank accounts and credit cards and half the money your grandparents left for you before they died. You do this and keep me happy and these pictures will disappear and no one will be the wiser of your relationship with Bella. But of course you have to end things with her today as soon as she gets home from school. Remember if you don't do what I want then I can have the pictures sent to child protection services, the police, several judges, the school and your work not to mention they will be all over the internet. So what do you say Eddie? Do we have a deal? You dump your little teenage girlfriend breaking her heart and get to be the father to Emmett and Alice again and my loving husband or do I need to start making copies of these pictures and start sending these pictures out?" She asks with an evil glint in her eyes and I knew I had no choice. Bella is still only 17 and if anybody finds out about our relationship she will put in child protection custody and I will be charged with rape and both mine and Bella's reputation will be ruined.

"Fine. I'll do it. I'll go along with this but let me talk to Bella alone. It's not like I really have a choice. But let me make one thing clear Bella is off limits to you. You do not hurt her in anyway. If you do then you will wish that you were in hell" I spat out and left the room trying to prepare myself for what I had to do.


	17. Chapter 17

Edward's POV

I know what I have to do, I may not want to have to do this but I have no choice now. I grab my keys and get in my car and take off. Twenty minutes later, I'm knocking on the front door of my parents' house.

"Edward, this is a surprise. Edward, what's wrong honey?" My mom asks as she pulls me into the house and takes in my appearance.

"I need to talk to you and dad. It's important" I tell her and she yells for me dad to come into the room.

Seconds later, me and my parents are seated around the kitchen table while my parents look at me with concern.

"Ok, I guess I should start at the beginning. I have had feelings for Bella for years ever since she was 14. And two months after Bella turned 15 we started a relationship, me and Bella love each other." I say and before I can continue my dad interrupts me.

"Edward, she's 17! And you're her guardian! Son what are you thinking? Are you even thinking? Or are you just thinking with your little head the one in your pants?" Dad yells at me and glare at him and clench my fist.

"Carlisle Cullen! I cannot believe you just said that." My mom shouts at my dad and glares at him.

"Edward, please continue, we will not interrupt you again." Mom says giving me a smile.

"Ok. First let me say that Bella remained a virgin until she was 16. Before you start in on that let me tell you and explain to you more of our relationship. When I was proved not to be Alice and Emmett's father and Heidi took them away from me and wouldn't let me have anything to do with them it killed me. The kids that I raised since they were born, the kids that I love and thought were mine, my whole world was taken away and ripped from me. I didn't know what to do and how to live. I was so depressed, I didn't even want to eat or get out of bed but it was Bella who made me and helped me through it all. She was my reason to go on living. She became my everything and my life. And then…" I spent the next two hours talking to my parents, answering their questions and explaining everything including my relationship with Bella and what all we had been through.

"That woman Heidi, she is a piece of work. Putting those kids through that and doing that to you. She should be ashamed of herself." Mom says and I swear I saw fire in her eyes.

"There is no way on earth that I will let that she-devil marry into this family and sink her teeth into my son. I have a friend who has a son who is an actor that I can call and see if he can pretend to be the minister at your and Heidi's "wedding", I'm sure he will do it and as far as getting her hands on your money, I can talk to someone about what she can and cannot get her hands on. There has to be some way to stop her from getting that much of your money. And son as far as you having to do your husbandly duty I can help with that. I will write a report claiming that you have some disorder that makes it impossible for you to have sex and if she doesn't believe that, then I will give you some mild sleeping pills to give her. Don't worry the pills won't hurt her, I am a doctor so I can't give you anything to cause her harm."

Mom and dad both hugged me and told me that they will support my relationship with Bella. I promised to call them tonight after I talked to Bella. When I got home, Heidi and the kids were gone and it was just Bella and me.

"Hey baby, I got to talk to you" I say to her as I wrap my arms around her and she turns around in my arms to face me.

"Why do I have a feeling that this isn't good?" She asks me and I stare into her beautiful brown eyes that I love.

"Because not all of it is good but I promise that I have a plan" I tell her and she just looks at me

"Ok. Tell me" She says nervously and I tell Bella everything.


	18. Chapter 18

Edward's POV

Today is my and Heidi's so called wedding. Heidi made all the arrangements except for the minister who is really an actor that will pretend to be a minister. I have not told Emmett or Alice about mine and Bella's relationship yet, I guess because I'm scared of their reaction. But I promise myself that as soon as me and Heidi get back from our honeymoon which she demanded we go on and I know that she's planning on somehow getting me to have sex with her and get her pregnant but that will not happen, there is no way I'm having sex or what ever you would call it with Heidi. She just wants me to get her pregnant so that she can get a hold of more of my money and have something else to use to blackmail me. Heidi even wanted to have the wedding in a church, I laughed at that idea and told her that she would probably turn to ashes if she stepped foot into a church. So the wedding is being held at a country club with a huge ballroom. I managed to find some time to see Bella before everybody arrived and kissed her and told her how much I love her and reminded her that this will all be over soon.

Alice and Emmett were speechless when Heidi told them that we were getting married. They couldn't understand how I could marry the woman who lied and basically tricked me into raising her kids for years until she walked back into our lives just to take them away from me, but Emmett and Alice are back now and Heidi is only their guardian for two more months and then they turn eighteen.

I know it's going to hurt Bella every time Heidi kisses me and sees us together. But at least she believes me when I told her that mine and Heidi's marriage is fake and there will be no love and no having sex between myself and Heidi. Just the thought of that woman makes me sick to my stomach and to see her now walking down the aisle towards me I find myself conflicted about if I should just tell her how disgusting and how much of a cold hearted bitch that she is or just put myself, Bella and my family out of our misery by running her over in my car. But I can't do that, because then I'll be in jail away from Bella, and my family and I can't stand to be away from Bella.

Heidi had the nerve to suggest that Bella be one of her bridesmaids. I didn't know who was going to slap her first my mom or Bella. That bitch knew how much this wedding was going to hurt Bella and she wanted to see my love suffer for no reason other than she knew that I love Bella and not her and that Bella made me happy. In the end after me threatening to put her on a budget and the threat of me making her get a job she decided to just have Alice and three of her so called friends Candy, Ginger, and Cookie as her bridesmaids. As for my groomsmen I chose Emmett, my dad, and two friends of the so called minister. My parents assured me that the minister knew exactly what to say and do and relaxed at that thought.

As I look over the bridesmaids I wonder what the hell Heidi was thinking each bridesmaid wore what would be considered a mini dress that barely reached their thighs and each girl wore a different awful color dress. Alice was in a green throw up looking color, another girl was in a hideous brown dress, Cookie was wearing a multi color dress that looked like a young kid's attempt at painting and Candy wore a very bright ugly orange and yellow dress. And Heidi's dress barely covered her fake plastic too big boobs and her nonexistent flat as a pancake ass. I'm sure that Heidi thought that the dress was sexy and that this was her way of showing me her goodies and I'm surprised she didn't walk down the aisle in a barely there teddy. I swallow back the urge to throw up and listen to the minister who is now at the part where we say our vows. As I recite my vows I look straight into Bella's eyes ( she is seated in the front row beside my mom) and Bella stares into my eyes and blushes. I'm so focused on Bella that I don't even hear Heidi's vows and hear my dad whisper my name to make me focus again on the wedding. After we both say I do, I kiss Heidi's cheek but before I can do anything she places her mouth on mine and kisses me. I pull away as fast as possible giving Heidi a warning glare and mouth an I'm sorry to Bella who looks angry and sad.

"Come on hubby, let's get this reception over so we can go on our honeymoon. I can't wait to show what I bought for our honeymoon, tiger" Heidi says to me and she runs her hand over my chest and makes a sound that I guess is suppose to be a purr.

"Heidi, what did I tell you before" I say shaking with anger as I move her hand off of me.

"Heidi, I just wanted to say that I hope you burn in hell for what you have done to me, to Edward, and his parents and mostly for what you have put Emmett and Alice through" Bella says as she stands in front of us and my parents laugh and I smile. That's my girl.

"You bitch" Heidi shouts and makes a move to slap Bella but I easily catch her hand.

"Don't you even think about it and you will never talk to her like that again. Do you understand?" I say to her my voice is cold and deadly and Heidi looks horrified.

"Yes. I understand" She manages to say after a minute.

"Good. Now that, that's out of the way. Let's get this damn reception out of the way so this day from hell can be over" I say and watch Bella leave with my parents to go to the reception while me and Heidi get in our limo we got for the day and follow them to the reception.

"Welcome to hell, Edward" I say to myself as I look at Heidi.


	19. Chapter 19

Bella's POV

I swear I want to rip that woman apart, limb from limb. She thinks she's got Edward right where she wants him but oh is she so very, very wrong. I can't wait to see her face when she finds out that her marriage to Edward is nothing but a lie. Well really it's not even a real marriage considering that they're not really married but Heidi doesn't know that. Like I would let the man that I love marry someone else and in front of me no less, yeah that is a big hell no.

Edward is only going to stay or should I say pretend to be married to Heidi for two months until Emmett and Alice turn eighteen. That way Heidi can't take them away again and prevent Edward from having anything to do with them. And there's also the little matter of the fact that when Alice and Emmett turn eighteen they receive their trust funds that nobody but me, Edward, Esme and Carlisle even know they exist. Shortly, after Alice and Emmett were born Carlisle and Esme a trust fund for both Alice and Emmett and after got a steady job and could afford to contribute to it he did and has been for the past seventeen years and ten months. So needless to say that Alice and Emmett's trust funds are well over ten million each now. Edward and his parents made sure that no one could touch that money except them and Alice and Emmett when they turn eighteen.

So now that my man is gone on his fake honeymoon with his fake bride, me, Alice and Emmett are staying at Edward's parents house until he returns with his wife. It has been so great having Emmett and Alice back and I can see how much it means to Edward to have them back in his life. Emmett and Alice have told me about what their lives have been like since they were forced to leave with Heidi years ago. That woman even has her own kids hating her and I mean not a little oh I hate you, I never want to talk to you again but more like I wish you would just leave and never come back, you made my life a living hell type of hate. Emmett met a girl her name is a Rosalie and they were dating for the last year, he met her at school but he ended it with her when he was told that him and Alice were moving and his oh so loving mother blackmailed him. Yep that's right Heidi blackmailed her own son because Emmett refused to leave and move because he doesn't want to leave Rosalie. Emmett knew that his mother was only coming back to his and Alice's childhood home was to sink her teeth into Edward and some way worm her way into his life and his bank account. So when Emmett refused to move Heidi threatened to have both Alice and Rosalie killed and even showed him pictures that she had people taken of them with targets over their heads. So Emmett caved, he couldn't let anything happen to Rose his nickname for Rosalie and Alice and thought that by giving in he was keeping both safe. And Alice and Rosalie still don't know about this, wait until I tell Edward when comes back he will lose it.

So now, Emmett and Alice go to school with me and it's so nice to have my real friends around. All three of us end up having most of the same classes together but Alice hasn't been her usual cheery hyper self since her and Emmett and Heidi came back. And Emmett he's not the same goofy, fun loving guy he was before. The only people that they talk to is me, Esme, Carlisle, Edward and each other. Emmett has became Alice's shadow and he never leaves her alone unless he absolutely has to and then he makes sure that I am with her. Poor Emmett has he is going to make sure that Alice is safe. I feel so bad for both of them, I just try to be there for them and be their friend.

Edward's POV

I hate this and I hate Heidi. The woman smells like she took a bath in some cheap perfume. She is currently trying to seduce me, again. Why can't she take the hint that I don't want her and I sure as hell don't want to have sex with her? Does she really think that, that little excuse for a teddy which is completely see through suppose to make me feel anything but nausea?

"Heidi, I already told you. I don't want you" I say anger flashing in my eyes as I shove her away from me

"But Edward, this was part of our deal" She says putting her hands on her hips

"You mean part of your blackmail. And in case you haven't noticed my cock does not want to be anywhere near your mouth, ass or pussy" I shout at her and grab my cell phone off the nightstand by the bed and storm out of our hotel room, leaving Heidi yelling and ranting. I flip open my cell phone and hit speed dial.

"Edward?" I hear my love say and I smile for the first time in days

"It's me love. How are things at home?" I ask wanting to get my mind off of what waiting for me back at the hotel room.

"Emmett and Alice need to talk to someone. Like a therapist. Edward, Heidi messed them up good. She blackmailed Emmett" Bella says and pauses waiting for the news to sink in.

"Tell me all of it" I say running my fingers throw my hair

"Emmett was and still is in love with this girl, Rosalie. They were dating before Emmett and Alice moved back here. Emmett refused to move and Heidi threatened to have someone kill Alice and Rosalie if the didn't give in and move." Bella says nervously and I know she's nervous about what I'm going to say or do

"That damn heartless, soul less bitch. To do that to her own son is disgusting and appealing. And here she is trying to seduce me. That woman has some nerve" I rant and shout

"She's trying to seduce you? Oh I'm gong to beat the hell out of that demon" Bella says shouting and cussing. Oh my Bella is a hellcat for sure.

"calm down, love. I said that she was trying, not that she succeeded." I assure her and I can hear her calming down

"I know, Edward. That woman just makes me want to make sure see never sees the next day. But enough about her. I miss you. When are you coming back?" Bella asks and I picture her beautiful brown eyes full of sadness and longing.

"I miss you too. We're be home tomorrow morning. I'll talk to Alice and Emmett about seeing if they're open to going to therapy when I get back. I love you, my love" I say my voice full of love

"And I love you, my bronzed hair stud." Bella says

"I'll show you how much of a stud I am when I get back" I tell her imagining loving her in our room.

"I can't wait and I already know how much of stud you are. But feel free to remind me tomorrow" she teases me.

When hang up and return to my hotel room to see Heidi sound asleep and I take a pillow and blanket and walk into the bathroom. When I'm laying on the floor, I close my eyes and dream about Bella.


	20. Chapter 20

Edward's POV

As soon as I got home from my so called honeymoon, I pulled Emmett aside and talked to him about what Bella told me about Heidi blackmailing him. Emmett told me that it was all true and that he is still scared that Heidi will do something to Alice and Rosalie or hire somebody to hurt them.

"Emmett, you shouldn't have to worry about this. That damn woman is your mother. How can she do this to her own son? That woman is the devil. Emmett, I know that I'm not your father but I will not let that woman hurt you or Alice. I will do whatever I have to in order to protect my family and that includes you and Alice." I tell him and he looks relieved.

"You still think of me and Alice as your family?" Emmett asks shocked

"Of course. You and Alice may not be my family by blood but that doesn't matter to me. You and Alice have been my family since the day me, Carlisle, and Esme brought you home from the hospital after you two were born." I say and Emmett smiles and I think this is the first time in a while that I've seen him smile. And Emmett hugs me and we hug for a second before Alice walks into the room. Me and Emmett pull away and look at Alice.

"Alice, I'm glad you're here too. I want to talk to the both of you" I say looking at both of them.

"What about?" Alice asks looking at Emmett who just shrugs.

"I know you both have had a very hard and miserable past couple of years thanks to Heidi and I think it would be a good idea for the two of you to go talk to someone" I say and watch Alice and Emmett waiting for their reaction.

"You mean a therapist?" Alice asks

"You want us to go talk to a therapist?" Emmett asks clearly surprised at the suggestion

"I think it would do both of you some good. All I ask of both of you is just think about it and if you two do decide that you want to talk to a therapist, I will set it up. OK?" I tell them and they both look at each other and shake their heads yes.

"I'll think about it, dad umm I mean Edward." Alice says looking down at the floor and I feel my anger towards Heidi boiling to the surface.

"Me too. I'll think about it, too. We'll let you know what we decided" Emmett says before him and Alice leave the room.

"Hey, how did it go?" I here Bella ask me and I turn around to face her and I instantly smile.

"It went good, both Alice and Emmett promised to think about going to therapy" I tell her and she and she nods.

"Alice and Emmett just left and Heidi is shopping or at the spa so we have the whole house to ourselves. So why don't you should me just how much you have missed me?" I tell her grinning and she closes the gap between us and kisses me.

"My room or your room?" Bella asks me breaking the kiss

"Your room. It's closer" I tell her as I pick her up and carry her into her room, closing and locking the door to her room.

I drop her on her bed and watch as she strips as she watches me strip. When we're both naked as the day we were born, I cover her body with mine. Bella pulls my head down to meet her lips as she kisses me before breaking off the kiss minutes later.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I hope you don't have anything planned for the next couple of hours because I plan on showing you what it's going to be like on our honeymoon when we get married" She says wrapping her legs and arms around me.

"Oh I can't wait" I whisper in her ear and she moans as I kiss her neck before I thrust into her.

"I love you, my Bella" I say looking into her eyes as she moans

"I love you too, my sexy god" Bella says and thrust her hips to meet my thrusts.


	21. Chapter 21

Bella's POV

It's a week before Alice and Emmett's 18th birthday and their surprise birthday party that Edward, Esme and Carlisle planned for them next weekend. Heidi is constantly trying to get Edward to have sex with her but he always refuses Which always leaves a smile on my face. Heidi has threatened me when Edward isn't around and she's always giving me death glares, called me names. She even slapped me a couple of times which ended up with her bruised and bloodied. Her favorite thing though is to stick her wedding ring in my face and remind me that Edward married her, not me. If she only knew.

Me, Alice and Emmett just came home from the movie theater and made our way up to our rooms when I was sure that Emmett and Alice were in their rooms and not coming out the rest of the night I walked down the hall to Edward's room. I opened the door and to my surprise there were candles lit and Edward and Heidi were naked on his bed, our bed kissing and moaning. Edward was having sex with Heidi and he was enjoying it.

I can't believe this, I glance back at them to be sure I wasn't seeing things and there were still there having sex. I put my hand over my mouth and ran out of the room slamming the door behind me and ran to my room. I cried the rest of that night and only slept a couple of minutes. Every time I closed my eyes I saw them.

Should I confront Edward? Or should I wait until after Alice and Emmett's birthday party is over next weekend? I don't want to ruin Alice and Emmett's birthday or their party. I just couldn't do that to them. So I decided until the party was over next weekend that I would avoid Edward at all costs.

After I showered and dressed I heard a knock on my door and it opened to reveal Alice standing there. I smiled at least it wasn't Edward or Heidi.

"Hey Alice" I said when I motioned for her to come into my room.

"Bella, I need to talk to someone. I think I'm pregnant" Alice said looking nervous and I just looked at her.

"Who? I mean I thought you were still a virgin" I say shocked that she didn't tell me that she was no longer a virgin

"Jasper. We got back together a few days after me and Emmett started going back to school here after we moved here. It's just I'm late like three weeks late and I've never been late before. I'm worried" She said looking down at her hands.

"Well we can go buy a home pregnancy test but you still need to go see a doctor. You know just to be sure and to have no doubts." I tell her and she smile and nods her head

"Will you come with me to buy a test and go to the doctor?" Alice ask and in a way I feel happy that she came to me with this.

"Sure, Alice. If that's what you want. Come on let's go to the store" I say smiling at her and we leave and go to the store.

"How many should I buy?" Alice whispers to me holding two different pregnancy tests

"I don't know. Maybe four. One of each different one" I say as we look at each other and then shake our heads and each grab two or three different tests and head to the register and pay for them.

Half an hour later we're in my room waiting the results of Alice's tests when a thought enters my mind. I haven't had my period since Edward came back from his honeymoon a month and half ago. I look at Alice and tell her that I have to use the bathroom and close my bathroom door behind me and look around the bathroom. After a few seconds I find three unopened pregnancy tests. While I wait on the results of my tests Alice knocks on the bathroom door and I tell her that I'll be out in a minute. When the time is up I look at the tests that I'm holding in my hands and see a plus sign, a pregnant and two lines. Oh shit, what am I going to do?

I have to go to the doctor. Maybe it's a false positive. I quickly hide my tests and open the bathroom door to reveal Alice pacing back and forth.

"Sorry, I think I ate something that didn't agree with me" I say apologizing to her

She smiles at me and walks into the bathroom and picks up her tests from the counter and looks at them.

"Well?" I ask and she looks up at me from the tests

"Two positives and one negative and one not pregnant" She says and looks at me

"Well you need to call the doctor and set up an appointment" I tell her and she thanks me and walks to her room to call the doctor.

I pick up my cell phone and call my doctor.

"This is Bella Swan. I need to schedule an appointment as soon as possible. I think I may be pregnant" I say and close my eyes

"We can see you today at four" The receptionist says and I sigh

"Perfect. I'll be there. Thank you" I say and close my phone. I can wait until four o' clock to know if I'm pregnant or not.

But what the hell am I going to do if I am pregnant?


	22. Chapter 22

Bella's POV

As I sat in the room waiting for the doctor to come, I couldn't stop biting my lip and shaking my leg as a million things ran through my mind. There was a knock on the door and the doctor entered the room looking at me.

"what is the reason for today's visit, Bella?" Doctor MacKay asks me and I took a deep breath before answering

"I think I'm pregnant" I tell him and he nods his head

"What makes you think you're pregnant?" Doctor MacKay asks me as he looks at my chart

"I missed my period last month and I took three home pregnancy tests and they all came back positive. So I just wanted to be sure before I told anyone" I say and I look down at my hands.

"Well, we're going to give you a pregnancy test and take some blood to do a blood test and depending on what those results are, will tell us where to go from there." Doctor MacKay says as his nurse comes in and draws my blood and then hands me a little plastic cup and directs me to the bathroom and instructs me to come back to the room when I'm done.

After I finish peeing in the plastic cup and putting it in the little side door of the bathroom, I make find myself sitting back in the room waiting on the doctor.

"Bella, I need to do an exam on you before I can say for certain if you're pregnant or not. I'm going to leave the room and let you change into the gown laying on the table." Doctor MacKay says and walks out the door and I waste no time undressing and putting the paper thin gown on. Doctor MacKay comes back in and does my exam and when he finishes he leaves again and lets me dress.

He then walks back in and has me lay down on the table and he asks me to pull my pants and underwear down when I have done what he ask he puts some gel on my stomach and turns on a machine then he moves this thing that to me looks similar to price scanner on my stomach. That's when I notice that the nurse that was in the room before came back in with the doctor. After a minute the doctor looks at the machine and back at me.

"Bella, do you see that?" Doctor MacKay ask me as he point to something on the screen of the machine

"Yeah, what is that?" I ask puzzled

"That, Bella is your baby. Congratulations" Doctor MacKay tells me and I don't listen to anything he says after that. All I can hear is the word pregnant.

"Bella, I want you to stop by the receptionist desk and schedule an appointment for next month and the nurse will write you a prescription for pre natal vitamins." The doctor says as he hands me pictures of my baby that he printed from the machine and walks out of the room with the nurse following after she gives me some tissues to wipe the gel off of my stomach.

I pull my underwear and pants back up after wiping the gel off my stomach and fasten my pants and walk out the door and to the nurse/ receptionist desk where I schedule my next appointment next month and the nurse hands me a prescription for the vitamins.

On my way home, I constantly debate if I'm going to tell Edward and if I do when.

As soon as I walked into the house, Alice grabs my hand and drags me to her room we pass Heidi and Edward on the way as we pass the living room. I noticed that Heidi is practically sitting in Edward's lap and Edward is moving to the other end of the couch and that his eyes never left mine. Seeing them makes my mind flash back to the me walking in on them having sex. No Bella you will not get sick in front of them and you will not let them upset you or your baby, I say to myself.

As soon as we were in her room with the door shut Alice looked at me.

"What?" I ask her

"Bella, I went to the doctor today. I saw you at the doctor's office. What were you doing there?" Alice asks me as she crosses her arms over her chest and I cuss myself and my bad luck.

"I… I needed to see the doctor for something" I tell her as I avoid looking her in the eyes

"Oh no. You're not getting away with that. I heard the nurse tell you congratulations." Alice says and I sit on her bed and wait for she will say.

"Oh my god. It's true. I thought that the nurse had the wrong person but she didn't, did she? You're pregnant!" Alice shouted and sits down on the bed beside me

"Nobody knows Alice and I would like to keep it that way for now." I tell her and she nods

"I didn't know you were seeing someone. Who's the father?" Alice asks and I knew that she was going to ask that question.

"it's a long story. Let's just say that the father cannot be with me and the baby due to certain circumstances" I tell her and I can see her mind working over time trying to figure out who the father is

"Oh my god! I know who the father is. The only man you are around besides Carlisle and Emmett is Edward. I've seen the way you look at him. You look at him with love. It's Edward's. He's the father. Of course, the certain circumstances would be that he's married to Heidi" Alice finishes and looks shocked

"Leave it to you, Alice to figure it out. Me and Edward got together years ago. We love each other. Or at least I thought he loved me. I know that I love him" I say and Alice looks confused

"Ok, tell me everything and don't leave anything out" Alice demands and I spend the next hour and half telling Alice all about mine and Edward's relationship and about walking in on Edward and Heidi having sex.

"And you let him get away with it?" Alice yelled at me

"And what was I suppose to do? Throw the vase at Edward's head and beat the shit out of Heidi? What good would that have done? It just proved to me that Heidi won and that Edward does not love me. I was thinking of confronting him after your and Emmett's party next weekend but I don't know if I will now or not." I confess to her and she hugs me

"And are you going to tell Edward about the baby?" She asks me and I sigh

"I don't know. If it gets out that I'm pregnant and Edward is the father then Edward will be arrested for having sex with a minor. And as much as I can't stand him right now, I can't let him go to jail for something that was mutual between us." I say as I stand up and pace back and forth.

"whatever you decide, I'll support you. I'm glad that you told me all this and your reasons for not wanting to tell Edward about the baby. Just think about telling him eventually. And do what you feel is best for you and your baby. I know that you'll figure this out" Alice said as she smiled while reassuring me.

"Yes pizza! Give me, give me!" We heard Emmett scream from downstairs in the kitchen and Heidi scream about how many calories pizza has in it and how Emmett was behaving like a animal and Edward tell her where she can shove her comments before we heard her whine and throw a fit, and me and Alice both bust out laughing.

"Come on. We better go get some pizza before Emmett devours it all" Alice said as she pulls me out of her room and down the hall by my hand.


	23. Chapter 23

Bella's POV

Alice and Emmett's birthday party is in full swing and since the first guest arrived Heidi has been playing the part of the loving mother and wife, constantly telling anyone that will listen how much she loves her family and how Alice and Emmett have always been the joy in her life while never leaving Edward's side. Edward for his part escapes Heidi's clutches the first chance he gets and hides from her.

Which just adds to my confusion. Edward acts the same way around Heidi that he always has but he had sex with her, so is it all an act? Edward has tried every chance he gets to try to talk to me and asks me why I'm avoiding him. How could he not understand me avoiding him after he slept with the devil. All I know is something is not right, I'm missing something here.

"Bella, talk to me. You've been avoiding me a week. Tell me what I did" Edward says as he walks into his library.

"Edward, can we not do this right now? It's Emmett's and Alice birthday party" I say trying to keep calm.

"I need to know what's wrong and if this is the only opportunity to find out then I'm going to use it. So tell me why you're mad at me and why you can't stand to be in the same room as me longer than five seconds" Edward says as he crosses his arms over his chest and looks me right in the eyes.

"Fine. You really want to do this here and now, Edward. Then so be it." I say as I move away from him.

"A week ago I went to find you, to see if maybe we could have some alone time but I found that you and your bed were already occupied." I spit out angrily and glare at him.

"What the hell are you talking about Bella?" He asks me looking confused

"Tuesday night, I went to your room and saw you and that damn evil bitch having sex. So now what do you have to say for yourself?" I reply and neither me or Edward noticed the library door opening and people entering the room and the door closing.

"I was out Tuesday night. Heidi had been calling and texting me all that day saying that she had a surprise for me and couldn't wait for me to get home so that she could show me all the ways that she could make me feel like a real man. " Edward said as he ran his hands through his hands.

"Where were you then? If you weren't here then where were you and who the hell was that with Heidi? He looks just like you Edward." I respond throwing questions at him wanting answers.

"Edward was over at mine and Esme's house, he spent the night in his old room because he was afraid of what Heidi might try that night." Carlisle answered as he came to stand in between me and Edward.

"It's true Bella, he was at our house the whole night. Think about it Bella, me and Carlisle have never lied to you since we've known you and neither has Edward." Esme said as she looks from me to Edward.

"How can the guy that was getting it on with that thing look exactly like Edward?" Alice asks looking around the room.

"Wait a minute. Alice you knew about me and Bella?" Edward asks and I forgot that I never told anyone that Alice knew about me and Edward.

"I've known for about a week ago, I guessed and Bella filled in the blanks." Alice says like it was nothing.

"Ok, what the hell is going on? Bella and Edward? Am I the only one who didn't know?" Emmett asks standing beside Alice and Rosalie and looking at everyone in the room.

"I didn't know. This is a shock but I guessed the something has happened or will happen soon." Rosalie said as she put her hand in Emmett's.

"Jasper only knows because we don't keep things from each other" Alice replies and Jasper smiles as he wraps his arm around her waist.

"Bella, this guy looked exactly like Edward?" Carlisle asks me looking at me hopeful

"Yes, exactly like him. The same crazy bronze hair and everything. To be honest this guy could be Edward's twin" I say and watch Carlisle and Esme look like they're having a silent conversation in their heads.

"Carlisle, is it possible? I thought he died. That's what the doctor told us" Esme responds as she Carlisle holds her to him

"Would you two please explain to the rest of us what you're talking about?" Edward asks looking at his parents.

The door opens and Heidi walks in arm and arm with the mystery guy and they both freeze in their tracks when they see who is all in the room.

"Oh my god!" Esme and Alice shout at the same time, looking at the mystery guy. Esme faints and Carlisle lays her on one of the couches in the room.

"I just have one thing to say. More like to asks actually. Which one of you two are knocked up?" Heidi asks as she glares at me and Alice.

"What?" Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle shout

"My spy tells me that they saw a certain brunette walk into a certain OBGYN doctor's office. Now the question is since I already know who it is, do I let the cat out of the bag?" Heidi asks giving me the if looks could kill look.

"It was me. I'm pregnant."


	24. Chapter 24

Bella's POV

"It was me. I'm pregnant." Both me and Alice say at the same time and both Edward and Jasper go pale.

"I think I need to sit down" They both say before going to sit down on the other couch in the room.

"Well now that, that's out of the way we need to meet our mystery guest" Alice says as she looks at the mystery guy trying to figure him out.

"I have a name, you know." The mystery guy says

"And what would that be?" Rosalie asks coming to stand in front of the mystery man

" My name is Nikolas." The mystery man replied and Heidi gives him the evil eye.

"You're the guy, I saw that night" I say finally regaining the ability to talk.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. Heidi talked me into it. " Nikolas said and he and Edward just look at each other.

"If you don't mind me asking, where were you born?" Carlisle asks nervously

"I was born here in Forks. At Forks General Hospital. Why?" Nikolas asks breaking his staring contest with Edward to look at Carlisle

"My wife gave birth to twin boys thirty years ago at Forks General Hospital and where told that one of them did not survive but you look just our son, Edward. What's your birthday?" Carlisle asks and Nikolas starts to answer when Heidi cuts him off.

"Why does any of this matter? Really tonight is about my kids, Alice and Emmett" Heidi says in her best fake mother voice.

"Oh cut the shit, you damn spawn of the devil. You don't give a damn about Alice or Emmett and you never had. So why don't you do everyone a favor and go back to hell where you came from" Rosalie says getting in Heidi's face

"Why you little bitch. I can and will destroy you" Heidi sneers at Rosalie

"No you won't. You so much as look at Rosalie wrong and I will destroy you mother" Emmett says and he says the word mother like it's the poison.

"Don't forget mother we learned from you. We learned how you destroyed people for years" Alice says glaring at Heidi

"Heidi, what the hell have you done?" Nikolas asks turning to face Heidi

"Fine, you want the truth. Here it is. The only reason I had anything to do with you to start with is because you look just like Edward and I had someone dig into your past. Everything Carlisle said is true. You are Edward's twin brother. " Heidi says looking at her nails.

"How do you know that?" Nikolas questions her

"I have connections. Anyway here's the story the doctor that delivered you and Edward was paid off by a couple who could not have children of their own. The doctor delivered both of you. He had the couple waiting for him in his office and gave you to them and filled out paper work for them and afterwards told Carlisle and Esme that only Edward survived." Heidi finished looking bored

"Nikolas, if it would be ok with you, would you consider having a DNA test done?" Carlisle ask looking from Esme who still has not woken up yet to Nikolas.

"Yeah, just tell me when and where. Anybody got a pen and piece of paper?" He asks and Carlisle hands him his phone.

"just put your number in there and I will call you" Carlisle says and Nikolas puts Carlisle and Esme's number into his phone.

"I'm sorry for the trouble that I caused." Nikolas says before he walks out the door dragging Heidi with him.

"Some birthday party this turned out to be" Emmett says looking around

"Well we did get to tell our mother off which we've been wanting to do for years" Alice says smiling at Emmett

"That's true" Emmett agrees with Alice

"Edward, are you ok? You haven't said a word for a while" I say going to sit beside him and put his hand in mine.

"It's just so much. Nikolas, could be my brother if what Heidi said is true. You and Alice are pregnant and Heidi made you think that I cheated on you." Edward finishes before he cups my face with his hands.

"I should of believed in you, it was just that he looked just like you and I couldn't find you" I say before I start to cry

"Hey, I don't blame you. This was all Heidi. And you were confused and scared. I'm guessing you found out about the baby shortly after supposedly seeing me with Heidi?" Edward ask softly and I nod my head

"It's been a long night and you and our baby need plenty of rest. Come on you will be sleeping in my room from now on. " Edward says as he stands up and scoops me up into his arms walking out of the room with me.

"Edward, put me down. I can walk" I tell him but he just keeps walking to his room, well our room now.

"I know, love but this is practice and I just want to hold you" Edward says smiling up at me

"Practice for what?" I ask him curious

"For our wedding and our honeymoon" He says smirking at me as he closes the door to our room and lays me on the bed and covers his body with mine.

"Well I can't wait" I say placing kisses all over his face

"Neither can I. I can't wait until you are my wife, Mrs. Isabella Cullen" He says as he starts stripping.

"If they can't keep down, I'm staying over at Rosie's" Emmett shouts from the hallway and I blush.

"Now you were talking about practice for our honeymoon" I say as I kiss him and he looks down at me

We spend the rest of the night and showing each other how much we love and missed each other.


End file.
